Daughter of Mine: 3
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: This is part of my Daughter!Verse, take place right after the second installment in my "Daughter of Mine" mini fic. Michael takes full custody of his daughter. Michael Westen&Alex Dunphy, purely a Family fic.


**a/n: this is third in the Daughter of Mine series, but comes unknown in the Daughter!verse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Daughter of Mine 3<strong>

_Family is one of the most sensitive things that a Spy can have. It's something that gives a Spy hope and keeps them focused on their mission and the fact that they have to stay alive. That they have to get through this one mission and they can go home. But sometimes Family is the one thing that keeps a Spy away, family is the one thing that is the most dangerous thing for a Spy to have. It keeps them in place, keeps them following the rules; but something's it makes them ridicules and very much a problem. If a Spy hasn't cut off all ties, then that is the most dangerous thing, because that signals that they aren't going to give up and that they will do anything they can to protect that loved one. Some Spies, if they're good enough will keep their family hidden—which becomes impossible when you're Burned—but becomes easily done if the action had already been taken._

_"Michael,"_

" . . . Mom,"

_"Michael,"_

"This isn't a good time, mom."

_"No, Michael; now's the perfect time."_

"Actually—"

_"Actually I am your mother, Michael and you will tell me."_

Grinds teeth. "Mom, no is not the time.

_"Michael."_

"Mom, right now is not about you! Have things to deal with and I can't concentrate with you in my ear all the time!"

Michael snapped his phone shut and clenched his teeth as he squeezed the phone in his fingers, wishing for a moment that it would break. But instead he opted for shutting it off before throwing it onto the dashboard. He knew that when he saw Madeline again he was going to get an ear full, as well as a lung full; but at the moment he once again didn't care. At the moment he didn't know how much Fiona knew, but knew that the thief would keep it under wraps—for now at least.

"You shouldn't be mad at her," Alex spoke up from the passenger seat.

Michael glanced at her. She was still pale, and Michael could understand why. The death of her mother, the scare of having her house invaded, having been stabbed, and then spending three days in the hospital. Being questioned by the police, having to identify the thieves, and then the whole process of Michael getting custody.

Michael let out a breath. "I'm not mad, Alex."

Alex looked at her father, guilt in the bottom of her shoulder. "It's my fault," she confessed softly.

Michael glanced at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Mom's dead because of me."

"Don't say that." Michael growled, pulling over to the side of the road. He turned of the engine and turned in his seat to face his daughter. "Don't you ever think something like that."

Alex shook her head, her shoulders hunched as she stared at her feet. "I was supposed to be at school that day, but I didn't feel good, so mom had to stay home from work. If it wasn't for me than when those men came she would still be alive." she swallowed convulsively, her already blurred vision (missing her glasses still) getting even blurrier as unshed tears filled her eyes.

Michael put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to his chest. Alex didn't resist and wrapped her arms around his as her shoulders shook with her sobs. Michael held her; he would always love Clare, in the way that she was the women that had born him a daughter—she had been a one nightstand any way. It sounded kind of cruel, but that was just the way that Michael felt. Eventually Alex stopped crying, but she didn't pull away and Michael didn't push her. He could only guess what kind of emotional turmoil that was going on in her; he wasn't sure how he would react either if Madeline died too.

"Oh, I almost forgot." he said suddenly. "I have something for you."

Alex pulled back a little, letting Michael lean forward and to the glove-compartment. He pulled out a case and handed it to Alex. Alex star at the glasses case in her hand dumbfounded, she looked up at Michael with the same expression.

Michael smiled gently at her. "I always kept a spare pair in case you ever lost yours."

"Do you know how dangerous that is." she said finally, her voice rough with emotion.

"It doesn't matter," Michael told her, thumbing away the tears from her cheeks. "It was worth the chance." he opened the case in her hands and took the glasses out, placing them on her nose.

She blinked, her sight now clear apart from the unshed tears in her eyes. She gave Michael a watery smile, finally pulling away and settling in the passenger seat. Michael gave her a smile before he started the car and pulled from the curb.

Michael pulled into the space under his loft, not yet ready to have a confrontation with his mother. Alex didn't say anything as she slipped from the car and went up the many stairs, holding her stomach.

"I know it's not the Hampton's," Michael said as he unlocked the door. "But I haven't had time to look for an apartment yet."

"You don't have to do that," Alex told him quietly as she followed him in and shut the door behind her.

"I'm doing this because I want to, Alex." Michael told her, setting down her bag at the foot of the bed.

"You're doing this because I'm forcing you." Alex corrected, leaning back against the desk by the door, trying to get the strain off her stomach.

"Take you pills and lay down." it wasn't and order and he put a clear glass of water on the island.

Alex sighed, she couldn't help it; it was kind of a reflex. But she did as she was told and walked over to the counter and produced her pills from her hoodie pocket. She produced a few and swallowed them with a few swallows of water. Michael watched her carefully and took the water when she was done.

"I'm not going to fall asleep." Alex told his as she crawled under the covers of his bed, the pain killers already taking effect.

"I know you aren't," Michael told her fondly as he pulled a blueberry yogurt from the fridge and peeled away the cover.

Before she could actually fall asleep, Michael went to her and plucked her glasses from her nose. She blinked up at him as he had a spoonful of yogurt. He smirked at her sleepy gaze. Michael sat down at the corner of his bed, watching as his daughter tried to fight of sleep, a battle she was slowly loosing. He put his empty cup on the bedside table.

"It's been a long time in coming," Michael told her softly as her eyes slipped closed, "But I've been looking for a excuse to get out of the Spy Game."

"Dad?" Alex questioned, not quite asleep but nearly there.

"Yes, Alex."

"I love you,"

A small smile graced Michael's lips. "I love you too, Alex."

* * *

><p><strong>note: So I think that this is going to be the last installment in the Daughter of Mine, but not the last in the Daughter!verse. I may continue with one more, so keep checking.<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
